Late Night At Work one shot
by movies4fun
Summary: Tommy's perfectionist side causes them to stay at work until the late hours of the night. What will happen when they finally finish recording? Read and find out.


"Okay Jude that was great. You can go get some coffee now if you want." Tommy said to her as she finished singing her song. "Thank you Quincy, I thought you'd never be satisfied." Jude leaped off her chair and walked out of the recording both stepping into the studio. "Perfection takes time." Tommy replied, looking up at Jude as she walked across the room. "Yeah well recording until 2am to the point where neither of us can keep our eyes open means you're more then just a perfectionist, you're insane." Jude walked towards the door to exit the studio. "Call me whatever you want but you know in the end I'm always right when it comes to your music. Get me a cup of coffee too please." Tommy called out as Jude exited the studio and walked towards the kitchenette. "Yeah, yeah." She said to herself.

Tommy knew that his perfectionist side of him probably went too far what with making Jude record for over twelve hours. But he also knew that in the end she would appreciate it because it would mean that her album was that much closer to perfection. He decided to mix the track tomorrow, since it was pretty late. He saved all the recordings and packed up. Now all that was left to do was wait for Jude to come back with the coffee. _What is taking that girl so long?_ Tommy thought to himself. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as he waited for Jude.

Jude poured herself a cup of coffee and noticed that there wasn't enough for Tommy's cup. Sighing, she started a new pot of coffee. While waiting for the new pot to be made she managed to finish her cup of coffee. The coffee had finished making and Jude re-poured her cup as well as poured coffee for Tommy and walked back to the studio.

She walked into the studio and saw Tommy leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. A wicked smile crossed her lips. Jude set down the coffee cups and walked over to Tommy. She leaned in towards his ear and whispered his name, no response. Her smile only grew larger. Without any hesitation Jude climbed on top of Tommy, straddling him. She leaned down and began to nibble along his neck, slowly rising towards his ear. Tommy began to let out small, soft moans. She smiled, liking what she was hearing. She put her lips on Tommy and was rather surprised when she felt him respond. She went to deepen the kiss when all of a sudden Tommy's eyes shot open and he pushed Jude away.

"Jude, what are you doing?" Tommy asked with shock. "What does it look like Tommy?" She responded in a seductive tone. "Jude, we can't do this. It's wrong." "Are you sure about that?" "Of course I'm sure." Tommy replied. Jude leaned forward, bringing her face centimeters away from Tommy's. "I don't believe you," she whispered as she grinned her body against Tommy's already growing member. "Jude," Tommy moaned, "please."

Jude ignored his request and began rocking her hips against Tommy in a slow torturous rhythm. Tommy was trying his best to control himself but he knew he wouldn't be able to last forever. Tommy placed both his hands on each side of Jude's hips causing her to stop. She let out a slight gasp, surprised from being caught of guard.

Jude looked at Tommy to see his eyes clouded with something she had never seen in him before, lust. "I asked you to stop," Tommy said in a stern voice. "Now you're gonna have to pay." He crashed his lips on Jude's immediately deepening the kiss and sliding his tongue inside her mouth. Jude moaned into him as she felt herself begin to get aroused. Tommy lifted them up off the chair, with Jude's legs wrapped tightly around his waist, never breaking the kiss. He slammed her hard against the wall and began devouring her neck. Jude did all she could not to moan, knowing it would give him the upper hand, but her fight with herself was a lose as she moaned out his name. A smile immediately crept over is lips.

Jude placed her hands on Tommy shirt, ripping it open. Tommy didn't mind at all, instead he slid his hands under her shirt and pulled it off. Once the shirt was off Jude slipped her hands behind her back and undid her bra. Tommy threw it off her body. He attacked her breasts like a child attacking a present on Christmas. He toyed with her by giving her nipples a nibble here and there. With her eyes closed and body pushing forward Jude found her hands on the button of Tommy's jeans, she quickly undid them and let the jeans fall to the floor. Tommy stepped out of the jeans and kneeled down on the floor. He was now eye level with Jude's torso. He undid her jeans and slid them down her legs. He looked up at Jude. She stared down into his eye and licked her lips; a smiled came across his face.

Tommy began kissing up her legs, massaging her thighs as he went higher and higher. His fingered linked with the strings of her thong and he pulled it down as his tongue reached its prize. He licked the top of Jude's clit and without waiting for a response stuck his tongue inside of her as he began working his magic. Her head, shot back, and her hand did its best not to pull out the hairs on Tommy's head. A pleasure filled "Oh my god" escaped from Jude's lips.

Tommy was growing harder by each moan and sound that came out of Jude's mouth. It wasn't long before standing was becoming a problem for her. Her legs began to shake and she knew she was on the brink of an orgasm. She placed her hands on Tommy's shoulder for support. He knew that she ready to cum at any second and the standing was becoming a problem for her. He placed his hands on her hips, and without stopping his assault on her, he slid her body down the wall.

Jude's walls began to contract. Her breathing began to pick up. Her moans were getting louder by the second and before long she came into Tommy's mouth. He licked every juice that escaped her body. When he finished, Jude was still panting for air but she still wanted more. She wanted all of him.

She looked at him, in her dazed state, and saw that he was still in his boxers. "You're over dressed." He grinned at her, loving where her mind was heading. "You think you can handle me?" He asked, sounding a bit too cocky. Jude crawled towards him, getting on top of him, her lips centimeters away from his ear. "Don't worry Quincy, I can handle anything you give me." As she was finishing her sentence her hand traveled down Tommy's body into his boxers. She pulled out his penis, feeling how hard it already was. Without warning she placed his penis at her opening and slammed herself down onto him. A loud moan escaped Tommy's mouth. "Does that answer your question?" Jude asked. Tommy flipped them over and all Jude could she was hunger and lust in his eyes. He pulled out of her and slammed back in, harder then she had the first time. _If she wants it rough I'm gonna give it to her rough._ He thought to himself. With each thrust he filled her deeper and deeper. Jude loved ever thrust and feel of Tommy, she moved with is body as if they were one. Her screams were like fuel for Tommy and made him thrust harder and faster each time. Jude hands racked Tommy's back and she bit his shoulder.

She was ready and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. With the few last thrusts he had left in him he gave it to Jude harder then he thought possible. She yelled his name louder and louder with each thrust. As he closed his eyes ready to explode, hearing her his name being called from Jude, the sudden smell of coffee filled his nose.

Tommy opened his eyes and saw Jude's face ion front of him, holding a coffee cup to his nose. Confused he looked around, "What the fuck?" He said more to himself then anyone else. "What's wrong Quincy forgot where you were?" Jude asked, as she handed him the coffee. "No, I just…" He finally put two and two together and realized that he must have dozed off while waiting for Jude to come back with the coffee. _Damn it. _He cursed himself.

Jude looked at the disappointed look on Tommy's face and couldn't help but laugh out loud. "What?" Tommy asked in a grumpy state. "If you're so upset with me waking you up I can leave you so you can go back to your dreams. It looks like it was a good." Jude eye's went from looking at his face to looking at his crotch and back up again. Tommy followed her gaze down and saw that he was hard. "You know you could always help me." He said with a cocky smile. "In your dreams" she replied, smiling as she turned to gather her stuff. "Come on Quincy, I need to get home." Jude said as she exited the studio. "Yeah, yeah" Tommy said to himself. Mad because he didn't get to finish his dream and even madder that he had a hard on that wouldn't be taken care of.

Tommy finished packing up his stuff and left the studio, looking forward to what dreams lie ahead for him.


End file.
